1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof-top accessory bars for vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a roof-top accessory bar for attachment to the roof of an off-road vehicle which facilitates the hinged lowering and raising of lights or other accessories mounted on the accessory bar.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The art is exemplifed by: Gosswiller U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,030 entitled "VEHICLE ROOF CARRIER"; Gross U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,365 entitled "AUTOMOBILE LIGHT"; Eby U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,374 entitled "LAMP MOUNT FOR AUTOMOTIVE VEHICLES"; Eby U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,435 entitled "EMERGENCY LIGHT BAR"; and Ewing et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,217 entitled "FLOODLIGHT LUMINAIRE".
The present invention includes features which are not taught or suggested by the relevant art. These features provide an accessory bar which is manually or automatically moved into either a raised position or a lowered position.